finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Durandal
.]] The Durandal , also known as Durend and Twin Durandals, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, being one of the most powerful swords available. Appearances Final Fantasy X The Durandal is a longsword for Tidus on which the dominant ability is Triple AP. Triple AP can be customized onto a weapon with 50 Wings to Discovery. Triple AP weapons are also dropped by One-Eye. Final Fantasy XI The Durandal is a high-level sword for Paladins, won as a possible prize from certain KSNM battlefield events. Final Fantasy XII }} In the original version, Durandal is the strongest one-handed sword with an Attack power of 99. Durandal also grants the user +5 to Evasion like all swords, and has a combo rate of 5%. Swords are among the slower weapons with 2.88s charge and 1.2s action time. The Durandal is known as "Well-forged Blade" in the Bazaar and costs 21,600 gil after selling Lifewick x3, Emperor Scale x2, and Leshach Halcyon x1. Its license, which costs 80 LP, can be found in the mid-right section of weapon license area, next to the Stoneblade. In the Zodiac versions, it provides 99 Attack, 5 Evade, 32 CT, 5% combo rate, and requires the Swords 9 license for 90 LP. It can be found as a treasure in Cerobi Steppe (The Terraced Bank), dropped by Velelu (1% chance), and uncommonly stolen from Rikken in Trial Mode Stage 86. It can be equipped by the Time Battlemage and Knight classes. The more powerful version, Simha (Durandal A in International) provides 103 Attack, 15 Evade, 32 CT, 10% combo rate, and requires the Sword 9 license for 90 LP. It is obtained from the Bazaar by selling Ring Wyrm Scale x4, Lifewick x3, and a Leshach Halcyon, and rarely stolen from Rikken in Trial Mode. Neither the Durandal nor Simha are the strongest one-handed sword, being trumped by the Great Trango. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Durandal is one of Vaan's strongest swords obtained after defeating Gilgamesh. It provides +95 Attack, +45 Magick, and +60 Speed and +15 Strength. It uses a generic sword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIII The Durandal is a rank 6 model of a gunblade for Lightning. It is obtained by upgrading a Hauteclaire with a Uraninite, and, while giving great stats, features the ability "Stagger Lock", making it of somewhat limited use. It is in the Gestalt synthesis group. At max level is dismantles into Chobham Armor (x18), Cobaltite (x2), and a Hauteclaire. Final Fantasy XIV Durandal is the name of one of the more recent servers. It is the result of the merge of the Cornelia and Rabanastre servers. Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics The Durandal can be obtained via Rendezvous in the War of the Lions version. It has an attack power of 26 with a Weapon Defense of 40, it is also a Holy-elemental weapon and it adds Protect and Shell on the wearer. In the mobile version it can be purchased for 5 gil at any Poacher after completing the game at least once. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Twin Durandals are twin rapiers for Machina Kunagiri. They provide 61 Attack Power and doubles the amount of experience he earns. In the PSP version, they can be bought from the SPP Post for 20000 SPP after unlocking 1 ticket on the Square Enix Members site or by exchanging 5 tickets on the Square Enix Members site. They sell for 10000 gil. In the HD version, they can be obtained after landing 300 Killsight strikes with Machina. They cost 5000 SPP and sell for 2500 gil. Final Fantasy Legend III Durend has a mystic sword icon before its name. It is one of the four Mystic Swords, being the second weakest, only more powerful than the Mystic Sword Emperor. It deals Mystic-elemental damage, causing double damage against certain bosses and undead enemies. It can even harm enemies who are strong against physical damage. Bravely Default The Durandal is a sword that provides 50 P.ATK and 90 Aim. It can be found in Dimension's Hasp (B10). Bravely Second: End Layer Durandal is a greatsword that provides 52 P.ATK, 85 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to dragonkind. It can be found in Via Celestio. Final Fantasy Dimensions Durandal is the second best sword providing 105 Attack and 20 Hit Rate. It is effective against dragons. It can be equipped by Jobless, Warrior, Red Mage, Dragoon, Memorist, Paladin, and Dark Knight jobs. It can be picked up after felling Despair. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy While in his EX Mode, Vaan wields the Durandal for his sword attack. The Durandal is also a level 90 greatsword that provides +64 Attack, -1 Defense, and +7% Physical Damage. It can be obtained by trading 1 gil, Delight of Conflict, and Soldier's Hope x2 in the Labyrinth. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Durandal is a Great Sword obtained during the Final Fantasy Tactics event, The Auracite Chosen. It provides 74 ATK and is Light-elemental. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Blood of Bahamut Durendal is a greatsword that can be equipped by Ibuki. Gallery FFX Weapon - Sword 5.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFXI Sword 42.png|Final Fantasy XI. Durandal-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. Durandal.jpg|Vaan wielding the Durandal in ''Final Fantasy XII. FFXIIRW - Generic Sword Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Durandal-ffxiii-weapon.png|Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Durandal.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFLIII Sword In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. BD Durandal.png|Bravely Default. DurandalBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. Manikin-Durandal.png|Crystal Durandal used by Manikins in ''Dissidia 012. DFFOO Durandal (XII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Harmony Durandal Icon.png|Harmony Durandal icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Durandal FFXIII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Durandal FFT SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFT. FFAB Durandal FFXIII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Durandal FFT SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFT. FFAB Durandal FFXII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXII. FFAB Durandal FFXIII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIII. FFAB Durandal FFXIII CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+) FFXIII. FFRK Durandal FFI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Durandal FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Durandal FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Durandal FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Durandal FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Durandal FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Durandal FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFRK Durandal FFXII Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Durandal.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Gunblades Category:Swords